Selfless Gifts
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Rumplestiltskin never cared for anyone or anything and this would never change; Especially not at Christmas time... Or Would it? RumBelle


**Chapter 1: Time Of Giving**

* * *

Little Belle stood by her father's with her tiny hand clasped within her own,

"Why are all these people here, papa?" the child asked innocently and her father smiled down at her,

"We've come to see the da... the wizard, Princess. Every festive season people come from far off places and ask the wizard for his help and in return we offer him something. This year papa is hoping for enough money so that we can buy you your very first Christmas tree and in return for the wizards help, I'm going to offer him the vegetables from our farm" he told her gently and little Belle giggled excitedly as they stood in the very long queue that lead up to the castle... But it was not the home of some kind helpful wizard. It was the dark castle; Home to the dark one. The most selfish and evil creature in all the realms. At least that is what everyone had come to believe about him.

* * *

Maurice stood in front of the Dark one a few hours later and the sinister creature with golden scales for skin held a sinister and smug smile,

"Back again, Maurice?" Rumplestiltskin mocked as he stood from his chair that was carved from grand oak wood,

"I... Yes, sir... Business has not been well this winter and... I need money in order to buy my daughter a Christmas tree... Her young eyes have yet to look upon one, sir" Maurice murmured nervously and Rumple gave a bright giggle,

"I see and... What will you give me in return?" he asked causing the farmer to look a bit more nervous than he already was,

"I... I don't have much to give you... But the produce from my home... We grow fresh vegetables and fruit trees, Sir" Maurice offered but the dark one giggled once more,

"You're lucky I don't take the whole farm just for your coming here only to waist my time" Rumple returned and waved his hand, signalling to Maurice that he could go and the farmer frowned hopelessly before turning away but as the parlor doors opened magically for him; His little daughter, Belle came running inside with a bright excited smile on her face and she hugged her papa around his leg,

"Is the wizard going to help us, papa? Will we be able to get our Christmas tree?" she asked excitedly and Maurice managed to give her a sad smile,

"Well... Not exactly, sweetheart. You see... The wizard helps so many people and... He just can't help everyone" he told her, attempting to keep the magic alive for his daughter and the young girl looked towards the wizard whom was sat back at his long dining table as he magically drafted new contracts and Belle slowly approached him before offering her tiny hand to him to shake and Rumplestiltskin looked down at the child confused as she smiled up at him gently,

"Thank you for seeing my papa anyway, Mister Wizard" she said innocently and Rumple simply gave a nod, refusing to shake the child's hand and she went to return to her father but she turned back and removed the red scarf from around her neck and placed it on the table, before him,

"You deserve something for your time. Merry Christmas, Mister Wizard" she said happily before running back to her papa whom lifted her quickly into his arms before leaving and Rumplestiltskin could only sit in shock as he slowly looked down at the child's scarf before taking it within his scaled hand, so carefully as if he were expecting the soft, warm material to break within his dark nailed fingers but the only thing it did do was make his hands warm and he could only frown, feeling something inside of him that he had not felt in a long time... Guilt.

* * *

It was on Christmas Eve that Rumple watched Maurice's farm from the shadows of an alley near by and he used his magic to knock on the door, watching as the little girl opened the door and smiled brightly at the sight of the Christmas tree and box of decorations on their doorstep,

"Papa! Santa left us a tree!" she called into the house and Rumple couldn't help but smile softly and look down at the red scarf around his neck before silently slipping away and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this little Christmas one shot! :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
